1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to at least one device control system for an information processing apparatus to control a device via a network, at least one control method and at least one storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a configuration in which a static address (MAC address) and a variable address (IP address) are used when a device is controlled via a network has been proposed. Here, to cope with the configuration in which the variable address (IP address) of the control target device is variable, transmission of a message by way of broadcast or unicast is performed. A technology for detecting a new variable address (IP address) by using a static address (MAC address) included in a response to the message as a clue has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-340286).
However, according to the above-described related art technology, in a case where a communication is no longer established since the variable address (IP address) of the control target device is changed, a new variable address (IP address) is detected by using the static address (MAC address) as a clue. As a result, the technology may not cope with a case where the static address (MAC address) is changed or a case where a device having a different static address (MAC address) is to be designated for a new communication destination.